


Spider's Thoughts

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Children, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Married Couple, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha thinks about her husband and children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider's Thoughts

When Natasha first found that she was pregnant she thought it was impossible.  
But it was true.  
And her darling Jeremy was born on Halloween.  
Jeremy was a learning experience for both her and Clint.  
They learnt that if they could take lives, they are capable of nurturing one too.

When Natasha found she was pregnant for the second time, she knew the first time wasn't a fluke.  
Then she was happy that the Red Room had failed.  
She knew Clint and Jeremy would be happy.  
Especially Jeremy, she knew he wanted a sibling, and she was going to give him 2.  
Amelia and Steven were born on Christmas Eve.  
They were he and Clint's Christmas miracle.   
And Jeremy's Christmas wish.


End file.
